To tame a rogue prince
by TianaFX
Summary: Kagome is suddenly pulled into the world of corsets, impressions and passion. But can she tame the rogue prince, teach him the true meaning of love and passion. INUxKAG
1. Chapter 1

_To tame the rogue prince_

**Chapter one – The perfect princess.**

The winter was dawning on the kingdom of the West, the heavy snow hitting the windows making the world outside look dazed and dreamlike.

Inside the lounge dozens young women stood backs straight, heads up as the paraded in front of the Queen as she watched them with there perfect dresses and complex hairstyles.

"This is boring," grumbled Queen Izayoi as she watched them parade around before her. She rose from where she sat and gestured towards the guard near the entrance, "ready the carriage." She commanded the guard nodded and bowed before again making his way out.

The woman next to her, her best friend and handmaiden, Lady Ana turned to her and asked "My lady do non of them interest you?" The Queen shook her head, many of the women nearby dropped there head either in anger or sadness of not being chosen.

One again the guard returned and told her , her carriage was waiting outside. She walked out as the servant opened the door for her, "No, Ana, no," she stepped into her carriage, "they are all too…too obedient, my son knows well enough that he gets what he wants on a silver platter, I need someone that would make my son earn what he wants, someone as stubborn as he is."

Lady Ana nodded along with her queen before peaking out of the curtains, they were going to pass through a town soon, she was sure enough that the Queen would want to stop there, but in all certainty she asked, "my lady will we be stopping at this upcoming town?" The queen then also looked out of the curtains and nodded.

The carriage stopped and the driver stepped of the front and opened the door of the carriage and held his hand out for the queen and helping her down then for lady Ana. As soon as they were out people began to stare, of course they knew she was royalty, many people were afraid to approach her in fear of being punished for such a thing of being to close to royalty.

Suddenly before you could say a thing, a girl came running, and bumped into the Queen sending her flying into the arms of her guard, and the girl fell to the ground and into the snow, the whole market stared the girl rose from the snow mumbling her apologises.

Izayoi was mesmerized by this girls beauty, she took the girls hand and looked into her eyes and told her she was forgiven. The girl was in shock she stood there her eyes wide in disbelief.

The queen kept go of the girls hand and looked at her. "What is your name young lady?" The queen asked her, the girl looked at her, then behind her to make sure she was talking to her, she then looked and the Queen again and curtsied and replied "Higurashi Kagome, your highness."

Queen Izayoi smiled and replied to the girl " Well Kagome, run along now before your mother starts worrying," the girl nodded before she started walking away, forgetting her manners completely. The Queen looked towards her Handmaiden "I believe we've had enough excitement for todsay, do you not agree Ana?" Lady Ana nodded and they both walked towards the carriage, before entering Queen Izayoi signalled for one of the guard that were with the driver to come to her.

The guard swiftly walked towards her and bowed, "yes, your Highness?" the queen smiled at him and replied, "I want you to find out who that girl is, who her family is, and her age….inform me when you have it," the guard nodded and began to follow the path of the girl.

My mother is going to murder me, those were the thoughts of a disorientated girl, as she walked along the frozen lake towards her home, she lived in a shrine a historic shrine with her grandpa, her mom and her brother, Souta.

She kicked the snow out of her way and the snow seeped through her worn and old shoe's.

She noticed someone following her, hardly anyone travelled through these streets, for there we not many houses

Finally, she arrived at her house… The snow had stopped by now, making the ground seem as white as a wedding dress, the virgin snow yet untouched . In front of Kagome was her old house, you could see a large tree towering over the house, that was the ancient tree. In the summer the leaves of the tree would grow high and low and bird would make there nests in the branches, singing happily from morning till dawn.

She noticed who the person that following her was, a soldier of the Queens guard, this sent many thoughts into her mind, she quickly entered the house and set the groceries, she had been sent to pick up on the table.

"Mother," she yelled sitting herself down on a rug in front of the blazing fire while she removed her shoe's and started to massage her foot. After a few minutes of silence a woman come running down the stairs, she smiled when she saw Kagome and made her way towards the table she began to place all the food Kagome had bought into the small cupboard at one side of the room.

She then made her way to kagome and began to stoke the fire and placed the iron upon the fire to heat. She began to talk to kagome as she folded up clothes socks and under garments, "Kagome, dear, I'm sorry I had to send you out in this weather I thought we had enough food to last us this winter but yet again I was mistaken, as grandpa lovingly pointed out," this made kagome laugh, her family were not poor, we just had limited choice what we had, we had enough money for food shelter and clothes, there were other family's where they donned the same garments since they were seven up until they were seventeen.

All had gown down hill for the Higurashi's when the man of the household died, the money income became smaller yet they lived on, winter was always the worst for them, the tourists became thin in numbers.

"Your highness I have the information you requested over the girl in the village." The Queen nodded enthusiastically and beckoned the guard to come closer, the guard walked towards her stand by her side, cleared his throat and began to talk "her name is Higurashi Kagome, mother, Higurashi Yumi, Father, deceased, grandfather, Higurashi Ichiro, younger brother, Higurashi Souta," the Queen nodded for him to continue, "16 years of age, currently residing in a shrine owned by one Higurashi Ichiro, she has once been asked for her hand in marriage by one Hojo Bakura and declined," the queen nodded taking all this information in while stand and replying to the guard, "Yes, yes tomorrow, you will take me to this shrine," the guard nodded and began to retreat.

**  
The next day**

She looked upon the house with a forced smile upon her face as they neared the door, a woman answered the door, she must be the mother, thought the Queen the woman then registered din her mind that royalty, literally was on her doorstep, she bowed low and stepped out of the way so the queen and her guard and her lady could enter.

They entered the house on the inside you could say look the inside healthier than the outside, the older woman that the queen presumed was Higurashi Yumi gestured towards the seats nxt to the blazing warm fireplace and she finally said something, "My Queen would you like anything to drink, ohhh dear I haven't even asked you why you graced us with your presence," the queen nodded and began to talk

"Well its about your daughter,"

Mrs. Higurashi bustled around as the queen sat there and the Queen continued as soon as the words left her mouth the woman dropped the tea leaves that were in her hand and turned to her Queen "You want to ask my daughters hand in marriage?" She said mirroring the queens words.

The woman just kept staring at her queen as though she had just grown an extra head the woman was shocked into her silence, first the Queen had turned up at her doorstep, next she wanted her daughter to marry her son. Yumi felt like laughter and asking if it was a joke but something in side her told he that the queen was not joking.

You should ask my daughter, I can not make decisions for her, I…" She was unable to finish her sentence as thee people came in out of the snow flushed red by the cold, there was a string laughing and giggling, that finally settled when the noticed they had company, the girl, kagome stopped immediately when she realised that people were watching, her eyes scanned the guest, she bowed low and apologised, "I am deeply sorry mother, I did not know we had guests." Yumi nodded and asked kagome to sit on a chair near the fire, across from the Queen.

As soon as the old man and the young boy were safely out of the way the queen again looked upon kagome and beheld her beauty once again before again asking her question but this time asking the girl who would give her the answer, "Miss Higurashi, I would like for you to be wed to my son,"

Kagome froze her mind racing, her body froze then suddenly before she could stopped it her mind screeched and she yelled,

"WHAAAT?"

**Kind of a short chapter lol butt I hope its alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To tame the rogue prince**

Chapter two - The Perfect Posture

AN: Hi sorry I haven't updated sooner its school and stuff this update is decicated to a reviewer who told me to get of my lazy A-ss and get to work, haha!

_I own nothing 'cept the story line _

The queen then looked at the girl again and repeated herself "I would like you to wed my son, you it seems have caught my eyes with your beauty and intellect, I would adore it if you would be my successor and queen and wed my son," Kagome's eyes were as big as saucers, as through in a trance of some sort the room was quiet with an eerie silence.

She stared at the queen in a unladylike manner before replying, "But my lady, why?" The queen looked at her, the expression in her eyes was something that Kagome did not know how to express but it was sweet and sad at the same time it was…something.

Finally after a while the Queen decided to break the silence "I do not know," was all she said before looking away, looking back to the girl who who 's eyes were a mixture of anger and confusion, "When I first saw you in the market, I might possibly say it was destiny, you are the direct opposite of what I am,"

Kagome looked at her in strangely, her face fell as she slipped down further into the chair she sat in, "You highness, no disrespect meant but I always dreamed I would marry for love, I never saw this coming."

The pleading eyes of the Queen made her look away, bowing her head her eyes darted to the floor as she waited for the Queen to comment, but non came, her head slowly lifted by what had seemed like ten minutes but it barely scratched 20 seconds.

"Are you sure, have you not mistaken me, my lady, I am in no sort of court, we are not wealthy enough for such honor,"

"Am absolutely positive that you will be the future queen of this land, you have the attitude of such, and the beauty of such, and Kagome you honor and wealth is still to be found, not all is as it seems."

Kagome looked at her mother to the doorway to see her uncle and brother spying on them behind the door, she winked quickly at them and smiled "Then, you highness, I accept your offer of matrimony," around her she her mother gasp and small yelps from behind the door, but the Queen smiled as though tomorrow would never come.

"We must now take our leave, you, Miss Kagome will be joining us, we will send for your possessions after you have settled in, you will have them by the following morning," Kagome nodded but looked down to her attire, she gasped, how awful she looked, her boots her stained by muck her dresses hem was six inches of a murky color it was obviously water combined with mud.

Biting her bottom lip she looked up to the Queen as if to see any objection of how she looked but no objection came so she calmly walked after Lady Ana.

She felt faint as she walked through the snow again and into the carriage. She felt a mixture of abandonment and sadness but also curiosity.

-OoO-

The palace was a marvellous , it was beautiful and bright yet it was also dark and mysterious, if that could ever be so. They entered the golden gates guarded by ten of the finest guard of the lands, there faces were stern with no emotion.

She always wished to find her prince charming and marry, and here she was, marrying a prince. She would believe to be a dream if it was not for the many times she had pinched herself to see if she was, dreaming.

They descended and entered a entrance hall were the queen and her lady were relieved of there furs by the servants. They quickly climbed the stairs, I followed them from humble rooms and study's until we finally entered a more homely part of the castle, and these she told me were the living quarters. She soon enough found my room and she assigned me a maid.

Her face was stern yet she was so young, I dared not look her in face, she looked hypocritical, yet I dared not say my mind, but as soon as we entered the room her face softened and she laughed.

I would not in a million years have expected this but still I was surprised, she was laughing at me. I had but little choice to ask why, "pray tell, why do you laugh at me so?"

'Already manners of a princess Kagome?" I Looked at her to ask her how so knew my name, but she continued, "Kagome, surely you remember me, it has not been that long, has it?"

"I'm afraid I don't,"

"But Kagome its me, Sango!"

-oOo-

"Are you sure his highness will allow this, he never said it in so many words but he thought you were going to pick an upstanding girl high in the society,"

"I'm terribly sure he'll see it my way, and if he doesn't, I'll just have to convince him, won't I Ana?"

"I'm afraid it might be necessary your highness," she replied.

"As do I Ana, as do I."

-oOo-

I hadn't seen her since I was eight, her parents sent her away to work, they were not like us, they didn't have a farm, or a crop to sell. No, they had 3 children they couldn't feed, so they sent my best friend away, I remember the day, they had decided this when there youngest a baby of 3 months passed away from malnutrion and neglect. That was what tipped the bottle, so she was sent away to somewhere to work so they could feed there son, the one that would lead there family name.

We had talked into the afternoon and though and though telling each other what we had all been through and through, everything I told her about Hojo and his proposal, about my mother, my brother, about how the Queen and her request of me. She was very surprised, I did not ask why, but I had a creeping feeling. After that we went through my wardrobe that was full of the most exquisite and expensive things, after that I changed into a evening gown.

We talked into the night, but we were then called for dinner, witch Sango led me to while explaining to me what I am aloud to and what not.

" Do not say anything unless you are asked a question and you are only aloud to depart from the table when the King leaves, you must not thank the maids or pour your own drink, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, no pouring a drink, only leave when the King leaves, no thanking people, I understand!"

"Good look Kagome!"

-OoO-

I took the seat that was held out for me. I seated myself carefully in this new expensive garment, I didn't wan to crease or ruin it in anyway. I turned my head to say thank you but could only just bite my tongue before it came out.

Over all these years my mother nagged at me of my manners and now I had them they were to be suppressed until we are in front of respectable people.

The king looked agitated and ruff with no sleep he gave me a grim look of what seemed like disgust, but turned away to see his wife being seated.

I kept my back straight and my head down as a sign of respect, but it was also of fright this man was a demon and could probably kill me with even breaking a sweat. I dared lift my eyes from my plate .

"What is your name girl," it was a sharp question witch made me jump and hit my knee on the table, my eyes darted up to look at him before I replied.

"Kagome, your highness."

"Tell us about your family, Kagome."

"I have a younger brother Souta, we used to live in the outskirts on a farm but we moved to live with my grandfather at his shrine when my father died, I know not much about my father he died when I was young, my brother barely a year old."

"Tragic," he said with no pity in his voice.

-0o0-

I was now sitting in a incredibly large library that the queen had directed me to while discussed things with the king, tonight I was told the prince was returning from, well wherever he was.

I was told by a gossipy maid that cleaned my room that he did not even know he mother had picked someone for him and hat he was in for a large shock, I did not take this badly if my mother had picked a suitor for me I would surely be shocked to but I was informed by Sango most marriages of high society were arranged.

My mind was hardly on this book for tonight I was going to to meet my Prince charming.

There you go sorry it took so loooonnnggggg!  
I'll be hasty for the next few chapters to make up, okeydokey?  
Bye bye my lovelies :


End file.
